


Missing in Action...Or Perhaps Replaced

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Graves and the reader were friends at Ilvermony and she tries to find him when he gets replaced by Grindelwald.





	Missing in Action...Or Perhaps Replaced

You and Percival Graves had been best friends at Ilvermony but after you graduated, both of you had kind of drifted away from each other. You had become a historian and Graves had taken a job at MACUSA. Eventually, your work took you to MACUSA and you were looking forward to seeing Graves again. You were investigating Gellert Grindelwald, he had been wreaking havoc within the wizarding community for some time, but he had recently disappeared and you needed to find out where he had went. When you arrived at MACUSA, Graves greeted you but there was something different about him, he didn't seem like himself. Anyway, you had to get down to business. After working in MACUSA for several weeks, you asked Tina Goldstein whether Graves was always like this. You had thought that maybe he had changed since you had known him in school. "No, he's not usually like this. He's actually been acting quite different since Grindelwald went missing.", she replied. A sudden realization that Graves was actually Grindelwald hit you. But then where was Graves? "I don't know, he's taken a sudden interest in Brazil since Grindelwald went missing. We thought he meant that Grindelwald was there but maybe...", Tina said. "I know where Graves is", you said.


End file.
